


gotta get my timing right

by helsinkibaby



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 06:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6069298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While reviewing video surveillance, Cisco sees something he's not supposed to see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	gotta get my timing right

**Author's Note:**

> For the one million words February Bingo card, music 2  
> Prompt : love in an elevator (swapped with "Rambling Man"

Cisco rubbed his eyes as he stared at yet another elevator. "There must be another way of doing this," he grumbled and from across the room, Caitlin laughed. "Oh sure, yuck it up... you're not the one going cross-eyed here."

"I did offer to help," she reminded him. "You were the one who insisted on screening all the security camera footage yourself." 

"Yeah." Cisco shook his head. "How was I to know there were so many cameras in so many hotels?" Pushing a couple of buttons, the scene changed and he rolled his eyes. "Another empty elevator. Goody." 

He ignored her soft chuckle, scrolled forward a little until the elevator doors opened. Blinking in surprise, he leaned forward in his seat, sure his eyes were playing tricks on him. "Hey, look, it's you," he said. Even as he spoke, another person joined her in the elevator. "And Joe." 

He was dimly aware of a hasty intake of breath, a screech of metal and a tap of heels, the sound that Caitlin's chair always made when she spun it around in a hurry. 

But he didn't look around to check because there was something about the image on the screen. Something about the way Joe was looking at her, the way he was standing close to her, close enough to touch, way closer than he'd ever stood to her in STAR Labs...

Something about the way Caitlin was looking up at him, a smile on her face that was different to the one she usually wore in STAR Labs, but one that managed to be familiar, one that Cisco hadn't seen in a very long time...

"Cisco..." Her voice was a warning but he held up a finger. 

"Hold on..."

Then it happened. As he watched, Joe reached out, his fingers finding the end of a lock of Caitlin's hair. He wrapped it around his finger as his other hand rested on her hip and he took a step towards her, his body so close to hers that there was little to no visible space between them. Caitlin's hands moved to his chest, sliding up to come to rest on his shoulders and Joe lowered his head to kiss her. She responded enthusiastically, wrapping her arms around his neck and he walked her backwards as he kissed her until her back met the back wall of the elevator. That's when his hand moved to the hem of her dress, underneath the short skirt and Caitlin threw her head back...

And the screen went blank. 

Cisco's head swung around so quickly he thought he might have popped a disc out of place. He knew his jaw was slack, knew his cheeks were hot and for once in his life he was completely speechless as he stared up at Caitlin, whose finger was on the stop button, her face pale apart from two spots of red flaming on her cheeks, her lip caught between her teeth. 

"It's not what it looks like," she said, taking a step back and wringing her hands and all he could do was make a strangled noise as he waved in the direction of the monitor. "OK, yes, it is what it looks like. But, Cisco, we haven't told anyone. Anyone. Barry doesn't know, Iris doesn't know... just you. Please, please, don't tell them."

"Oh, trust me..." It took him a minute to recover his speech, no time at all to make up his mind. "Trust me, I am not going to tell anyone what I know or how I know it. Especially how I know it." He shuddered and tried to ignore her grateful smile. "I'm going to delete that footage, because obviously there's nothing we need there." Her smile became even more grateful. "And if you'll excuse me..." He stood up. "I'm going to go find something to scrub my brain with. Maybe lye. We must have lye around here somewhere..."

"Cisco." He was almost to the door before her quiet voice stopped him. "This... me and Joe... It's not... I mean, we're serious about one another."

He wanted to laugh, probably somewhat hysterically, because of course it was. Caitlin and Joe were possibly the two most serious people he knew; how could anything between them not be serious? "Caitlin, really... I'm happy for you. I am. Or at least I will be. When I manage to forget what I just saw. Because, seriously. You're like my sister and it's just wrong to see your sister like that." 

Caitlin pressed her lips together and he knew what her about to cry face looked like. With a sigh, he crossed the room, took her in his arms. "You know if he hurts you, I've been practising my sonic booms, right?"

He was only partly joking but it made her laugh. "I love you, Cisco," she said into his shoulder and he didn't hesitate. 

"I love you too, Caitlin."


End file.
